


Mutant and Proud

by Jenn0509



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baby Mutants, Canonical Character Death, Child Loss, F/M, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Loss of Faith, M/M, Missing Scene, Motherhood, No Sex, One Shot, Raven to Mystique, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn0509/pseuds/Jenn0509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Azazel stroked her hair again, calm in the face of their current predicament. “Stop that.” She snapped. “I don’t know anything about having a baby, and you expect me to do it in the middle of a forest?”</p><p>Azazel chuckled softly, “Yes, Myshka. In case you haven’t noticed, not all of us can change our skin as easily as you.”</p><p>Raven laughed hoarsely, “Do not make jokes. I want to kill you right now.”</p><p>“Myshka, just breathe.” He cooed, drawing out the nickname he’d given her shortly after they’d met, ‘little mouse’.</p><p>She knew why there were there, out in the middle of the forests of Costa Rica. He stuck out like a sore thumb in public, and she didn’t want to be without him. The older mutant had taken to her instantly after they’d joined with Magneto, and they’d begun a romantic relationship shortly after, Raven showing him that despite her early stunned silence, she was no little mouse."<br/>-----------</p><p>Short little one-shot to explain the change in Raven between First Class and DoFP, as well as to tie Kurt into everything from First Class and DoFP, leaving some things open for you to decide on your own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and Proud

Azazel stroked her hair again, calm in the face of their current predicament. “Stop that.” She snapped. “I don’t know anything about having a baby, and you expect me to do it in the middle of a forest?”

Azazel chuckled softly, “Yes, Myshka. In case you haven’t noticed, not all of us can change our skin as easily as you.”

Raven laughed hoarsely, “Do not make jokes. I want to kill you right now.”

“Myshka, just breathe.” He cooed, drawing out the nickname he’d given her shortly after they’d met, the equivalent of ‘little mouse’.

She knew why there were out in the middle of the forests of Costa Rica. He stuck out like a sore thumb in public, and she didn’t want to be without him. The older mutant had taken to her instantly after they’d joined with Magneto, and they’d begun a romantic relationship shortly after, Raven showing him that despite her early stunned silence, she was no little mouse. Azazel had shown her the world, and, after she discovered that she was pregnant in the early months of 1963, he’d stuck right by her side.

Another contraction ripped through her, and the instinct to push was overwhelming. Ten minutes later, their son was born. Azazel lifted him up, murmuring in Russian. Raven held her hands out, wanting to hold her child before she passed out from the sheer exhaustion of his birth, “Give him to me.”

The baby was blue, just like her normal form, but past his eye and skin color, he looked just like Azazel. The young family spent the next month living in the forests. “We need to go back.” Raven reminded Azazel one morning.

He looked up from their son, who was sitting in his lap playing with his father’s red tail, “Erik can manage without us for a while longer, Myshka. Let us stay here and enjoy our son in peace.”

Raven sighed, leaning over his shoulder to stroke their son’s scaled stomach. “As much as I would love to, we have to make this world safe for him. And Angel would hate it if she didn’t get to see him before he’s walking.” She kissed her partner’s temple, saying softly, “I kind of want to take him to see Charles too.”

Azazel scowled, “Mystique, where has that brain of yours gone? Charles would very quickly turn us into the authorities. We are enemies of the state, so to speak.”

“Charles wouldn’t do that.” Raven snapped.

“You say aloud he is changed, but you do not admit it to yourself. Myshka, he is not your brother.” Azazel hissed, speaking to her like she was ignorant.

“I’m not a child, Azazel, you don’t get to talk to me like that. I’m going on a walk. Don’t come find me until he gets hungry.” She hissed back, bumping into him forcefully as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

“Myshka!” He yelled after her, but he obeyed and remained in their camp.

He was always respectful of her need for space, so when she heard the tell-tale rush of air that accompanied his teleportation, she came unglued, “Really? What’s a girl got to do to get five minutes alone without her baby-daddy...”

Raven trailed off as she spun around. On the ground, two feet behind her, lay their son. She hurriedly scooped him up into her arms, wrapping his blanket tight around him. Another sound of teleportation came from her left, and she looked up into Azazel’s shocked face, “Myshka, he...”

Raven looked down at the baby, who smiled up at her, and she just knew, “He did that by himself.”

Azazel nodded, “He started crying after you left, and...vanished when I turned my back.”

Raven laughed, feeling a weight lift off of her in an odd manner, “Isn’t that going to be fun when he’s a teenager?”

The tension fled Azazel’s body, and he put his arms securely around her, “Ah, Myshka, we will have our hands very, very full.”

Their son repeated his active mutation several more times before they returned to civilization together, to the delight of his father and to Raven’s anxiety. Angel was instantly in love with their son, whisking him away at every free moment, and Raven would often catch Erik staring at the baby from across the room. When they weren’t out being crusaders, life was perfect. Well, as perfect as life without Charles could be.

“I wonder if she and Charles have children yet?” Erik asked her in a rare instance that they were alone and not discussing business.

“Moira?”

He nodded.

Raven shook her head, “He sent her away. She doesn’t remember anything. She doesn’t remember us.” Raven sighed, “She didn’t remember him. I figured I’d try to get information posing as Charles, but...nothing. She kept walking.”

“Pity.” Erik muttered, taking another sip from the glass in his hand. He didn’t sound sorry to her.

She didn’t blame him. She didn’t pity Charles either. He’d made his choice. He hadn’t chosen Moira, and he hadn’t chosen her. He’d chosen the world. It was an obnoxiously pompous thing to do. She couldn’t be too bitter though. Yes, she’d lost Charles, but she’d gained Azazel’s love, she’d gained a son she couldn’t love anymore if she tried. He was her whole world. Everything she did for Erik was for her son’s future.

“I have a mission for you.” He said after yet another sip.

“Azazel?”

“He and Angel will be here with your son. You and I will be going together.” Erik explained.

“When are we coming back?” She asked.

Erik sighed, “You will be returning alone. I have business in Dallas. Don’t worry, I’ve already made arrangements for you to be back here within the week.”

Raven smiled at her friend turned leader, “Let’s do it.”

He smiled back, “We leave in an hour.”

She said goodbye to the two most important men in her life, cuddling her little blue son closely, “You be good for your Nana, won’t you? No following Mommy this time.”

The two and a half month old giggled, and Azazel chuckled, “I will keep close watch on him, Myshka.” He kissed her deeply, “Be careful.” They never exchanged ‘I love you’s, despite the fact that they did love each other. In reality, those words meant so very little. Charles had taught her that, as had all the men and women that had tormented Azazel all his life.

Breathing in his scent, Raven nodded, giving him her answer to his unspoken declaration, “Always.” She waved at them out the window as the plane she and Erik were on pulled away from the gate.

The mission went smoothly, and, as promised, Erik left for Dallas, “Good luck, old man.” Raven taunted as he boarded his plane, the success putting her in a great mood.

Erik laughed, the same laugh that had always made Charles smile and blush, “I’ll see you soon, Raven.”

Raven felt her heart die when she arrived back to the place they’d been staying. It had been burnt to the ground.

She cried, and screamed, dug through the still steaming rubble, unaware of the burns inching across her body. She didn’t care. Her partner, her son, her best friend, all gone. Clutching the remains of one of her son’s blankets, she lost all control.

It would be almost ten years later before she learned what happened. Bolivar Trask. He’d dissected Azazel and Angel like lab rats, and kept the latter’s wings like a sick trophy. She would see him pay.

It was her son that stopped her from killing him when she had the chance, not Charles’ incessant bleating. There hadn’t been a file on her baby, no documentation of him whatsoever. If she killed Trask, she’d never know what had happened, and, if her son was alive, where he was.

As she lay in the hospital bed that evening, leg still stinging despite medication, her mind was dulled by the drugs, “Imagine your child coming out as one of those freaks.” the nurse standing beside her bed said in disgust.

Raven thought about her boy, his blue skin, yellow eyes, and blue-black hair, “Does it matter? They’re still your child.” The nurse scoffed and walked away, leaving Raven to drift to sleep alone, slipping into dreams of her dead lover and a boy that could have been her son had he lived that long.

It wasn’t Charles’ fault, none of it, so she’d kept it from him, sworn Erik to secrecy in a violent altercation that had nearly cost them both blood. She’d been posing as a government agent then though, to see him in his prison cell, so things hadn’t gotten very far. Losing Azazel and their son, that was her pain, and deep down, Charles was the only person she had left. She couldn’t bear to see the pity in his eyes that haunted Erik’s every time he looked at her. So Charles was in the dark, not recognizing her as the same sweet little thief girl he’d caught in his family's kitchen.

Raven was gone. She’d hung around for a little while, surfacing in Azazel’s arms every so often, but not anymore. Raven had died with Myshka.

Mystique was all that was left.

The woman was gone, the mutant remained.

“Mutant and proud.” Mystique whispered to herself, standing over the grave she’d fashioned for them in her full blue glory. “Mutant and proud.”

The humans would pay, and she would find the truth about her son.

If it was the last thing she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! Every piece of writing I post I use as a chance to improve my writing, to exercise skills, so hearing from my readers is highly valuable to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Jenn


End file.
